


My Lips On Your Lips

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Serard Week 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Serard Week Day One: Firsts/Routines





	My Lips On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute heartfelt thanks goes out to [Guessmysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul) for keeping Serard Week alive and running in my absence. You are a true star and I will never be able to thank you enough. I apologise for my dismal efforts (I've only written a drabble for each day). It's been a hectic few months. Happy Serard Week everyone and love to all <3.

One more beer, and his sliver of restraint disappears.

Sergio pushes Gerard against the wall, staring at him with glazed eyes.

Gerard can’t squirm, can’t escape or move. He only gazes longingly, and Sergio knows he’s far from sober.

“Kiss me,” he says. “I dare you.”

Sergio realises there is no going back.

He grips Gerard tightly, letting his tongue rim his lips before parting them so he can kiss him harder.

Gerard hums, and the vibration of it works through Sergio’s chest.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Gerard says.

And Sergio grins, wondering what took him so long.


End file.
